


English, Please

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Greek - Freeform, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Sign Language, lucifer is multilingual, multilingual devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: As Lucifer states in season two, he really does speak all languages.Also Chloe and Lucifer have dinner dates, how cute.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer’s hands rested comfortably in the silk pockets of his Armani pants. As he slouched over the body, Ella went into her usual monologue about the victim. Of course, it changed from case to case, but each was as boring as the next, and Lucifer knew that the detective would fill him in later on the key facts. “I, I’m sorry detective but I think in this instance the killer may be justified.” He took one hand out to gesture around the room at Chloe’s confused reaction. “Well look at him, boring clothes, pathetic décor. I honestly think that whoever put this poor sod out of his misery was doing him a favour.” Her confusion turned into disbelief and anger at his statement. “Lucifer I know that you don’t find this bit interesting but please. He has a daughter. Go wait in the car.” She turned away from him, exasperated with his worsening behavior as of late. “Fine by me, this house is probably ridden with disease and who knows what else.” He poured some hand gel into his palm for dramatic effect before sauntering out of the room. 

Though he did initially intend to wait by the detective’s car, curiosity piqued and he changed direction, headed deeper into the house. It was just about as boring as he expected it to be, but as he opened the door to the final room, a small voice broke the otherwise silence. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” 

He stepped further into the room and found the source of the voice. A little girl in a blue dress cowered on her bed, clutching a stuffed bunny.

“My name is Lucifer, kai I’m with the police men and women out there with your father. And you are?”  
“Anthi.”  
Lucifer conversed with the small child for a while until he heard the detective calling out for him. Knowing that she would likely want to speak to Anthi too, he stayed in the comfortable beanbag that the child had offered for him to sit in some point during their conversation. 

“…and then I came home and father was laying on the floor so I did what he taught me kai I called the police.” Her story came to a conclusion and Lucifer noticed Chloe stood in the doorway, looking between the two with a puzzled expression. “There you are, I thought I told you to wait by the car.” She finally put what she had witnessed aside to scold her partner. 

“Well yes you did but Anthi has told me some things which I think you may find very interesting.” The look she wore only moments ago returned to her face as she said: “Lucifer, English please.” It took him a moment but he slowly began to realise why she was confused.

“Oh, sorry detective.” He began to relay what the young girl had told him.

 

-

 

They were headed back to the station in the detective’s car so naturally they were going at a very safe and very boring speed. The first few minutes of the journey were agonizingly quiet, and just as Lucifer reached for the radio to fill the silence, Chloe decided to speak up. 

“What language were you talking in to the victim’s daughter?”  
“Greek, detective.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know you spoke Greek.”  
He smirked at that. “You never asked.”

The detective couldn’t find a fitting response for that, And so the rest of the journey was once again silent.


	2. Chapter 2

He was late to work that day, but as he walked down the stairs and to the murder board, he had a feeling he hadn’t missed much. By the board stood Ella and Daniel, both with phones in hand, and Chloe, with a notepad and pen writing down whatever they were saying. “Ooh, what secret code are we all trying to cipher today.” 

None of them looked up from what they were doing, but Chloe pointed to a picture of a note on the board. “This was found in the victim’s pocket, we think it’s a threat from the killer but it’s written all-“

“ ‘If you come near me or my store ever again, I’ll murder you, you thieving son-of-a-bitch. That was my design, my idea and you stole it. You’ll pay for this one way or another, you deserve to die.’ Ouch, bit harsh, don’t you think? Wonder what he stole.”

“-in different Languages. Lucifer, how many languages do you speak?” Chloe finished in awe.

Shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal to him, Lucifer answered. “All, some more fluently than others though, unfortunately.”

The rest of the gang scoffed, but it was hard to deny that Lucifer had just read 38 words in 38 different languages.


	3. Chapter 3

The detective had invited him over for dinner the night that Trixie came home from school excitedly talking about the new boy in her class. 

“He’s really nice and just moved here from Texas and he sits next to me in class but he is deaf so one of the teachers who speaks sign language has said she will teach us all some ASL so we can talk to him better.”   
Chloe put her knife and fork down and waved goodbye to Dan, who had just dropped their daughter off.

“Wow monkey, that’s amazing! And I’m so proud of you for wanting to learn sign language.” Just as she finished saying that, Trixie’s face fell to one slightly crestfallen. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just wish I could learn it faster so I can talk to him sooner. He seems very lonely.”

Just as she was about to reply, Lucifer quipped in.

“Well spawn, if your mother doesn’t mind me staying a bit longer, I could show you a bit tonight.”

“You know ASL?” Chloe asked, slightly in awe.

“Oh yes, I met a deaf guy once and he was VERY good with his hands, if you know what I mean.” He winked.

“Lucifer!”

“Can he stay mommy? Please?”

Chloe sighed, knowing she couldn’t resist her daughters charms.

“Fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

He jumped backwards, quickly dodging the attack as another pair of sticky fingers reached out to him. Sighing and looking at his watch, Lucifer couldn’t believe that he had agreed to be a volunteer on the spawn’s class trip to the local museum. He hated children, the only reason he agreed to go on this trip was because he was caught smoking at the precinct, and it was either this or a night in a cell. And Lucifer would not risk one of his expensive suits in such a cesspool. Instead he found himself stuck with thirty-something malevolent 8 year olds yearning to touch him with whatever germs they were infested with.   
He searched the group, realising that Trixie was likely to be his only source of refuge. Brown eyes scanned from head to head, but none held such a glowing aura. He was beginning to get worried for the spawn, wondering how creative the detective was going to get with his murder for losing her daughter.   
“Beatrice!” He called out across the exhibit.   
No response.   
“Beatrice!” He tried once more.   
Crap. Lucifer abandoned the rest of the group and sprinted out to the next exhibit. He sighed in relief when he saw her peering through the glass at an artifact from an ancient tribe, found in Sub-Saharan Africa.  
Laying a hand on her shouldet, she span around innocently. “Don’t you ever run off like that again, young lady!” He warned. Trixie looked at him confused, before glancing behind him and noticing that the rest if the group weren’t there anymore.   
“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” She said honestly.  
As he nudged her towards the exit, she remembered the artifact.   
“Wait! What does that say? I don’t understand it and the sign says that scientists can’t figure it out.” She didn’t know why she knew that Lucifer would be able to tell her, but she knew.   
He took a step towards the glass before squinting slightly. “Be warned ye all who read. Great terror will reign upon us. Not the evil one, nay, but the man’s daughter. Not through birth but through covenant, she will rule. Wipe the earth clean, start again. Be warned.” Lucifer shook his head to clear from his concentration.   
“What does _that_ mean?” Trixie asked once again.   
Shrugging his shoulders, Lucifer replied: “Nothing Spawn, just a load of bollocks I told a man to scare him a few thousand years ago. Didn’t know he’d write it down.” Trixie laughed at Lucifer’s antics and rushed back to rejoin her class.


End file.
